


Sleepy Train Rides

by rosemusiclive



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott could never sleep on trains, but the other two seemed to be doing just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Train Rides

Train rides were normal for Hat Films, they travelled a lot to reach each other as they lived so far apart, and then there was conferences and showing and conventions they went to. As such, Trott was used to the sticky floor and slightly uncomfortable seats of the British Western Trainline. 

Glancing out of the window, Trott watched as trees passed and revealed scatterings of suburban life and stretched out acres of farmland. He smiled lazily to himself and leaned his head against the glass. This time, the Hats were on the way to the Yogscast’s main office to talk about group hotel deals for Minecon 2013. 

They had had a busy week so far. Filming almost every day and editing every night. That was for Ross and Trott anyway, Smith still had a job to maintain. As such all three of them were tired out of their minds, and though Trott couldn’t sleep on trains, the other two seemed to be doing just fine.

In the two seats across from Trott, Smith and Ross were cuddled into each other in the most adorable way. What had clearly started as a simple head on the shoulder had evolved into a full on snuggle. Ross was facing the isle, and Smith was facing Trott, allowing for maximum cuddle into each other and Trott’s ability to fully revel in Smith’s adorable facial expression. 

Ross’ back was leant against the window and Smith’s head was resting softly against his chest, one hand clutching at his back to hold himself there. Ross’ chin was nestled into Smith’s curly hair, one of his hands buried into the soft locks. The dark haired mans legs were resting over Smith’s lap, feet stretching out into the isle. One of Smith’s hands delicately lay on Ross’ knee, making sure Ross didn’t fall off of him. Trott grinned and raised his eyebrows as Smith yawned and pushed his face closer into Ross’ shirt, and the dark haired man sighed sweetly into the ginger’s auburn curls. 

Chuckling slightly at his oblivious friends, Trott pulled out his phone. It was hard not to seize the moment for blackmail fuel, especially it could be used for both of them. Plus no one could deny the cuteness of the moment, it would be nice to look back on this when the two finally admitted their feelings for each other. 

-

Somewhere in dreamland, Alex heard the snap of an iPhone taking a photo. Frowning, he buried his head closer into the warmth by his ear, attempting to block out the sunlight coming through his eyelids. Alex scowled as he heard laughter from opposite him, and snapped his eyes open to glare at Trott. Continuing to pout, he looked up to see what Trott was giggling at.

Alex’s frown dropped when his eyes met Ross’ icy blue ones. The dark haired man’s mouth was open slightly and his cheeks were dusted with a faint pinkness. Finally realising the intimacy of their position, Alex sat up, blood rushing to his cheeks at an alarming rate. He took his hands away from Ross’ knee and back, and held them out in a mock surrender. Stuttering out an apology, Alex couldn’t meet Ross’ gaze as the dark haired man took his legs off of Alex’s lap. Ross reassured him it was fine in a soft voice and Alex bit his lip, already missing the warmth of his chest and the heat of his touch. 

Trott rolled his eyes at the blushing pair and announced that he was going to the toilet. Alex nodded and looked to his right, unable to even look at Ross. They sat in silence for a minute, Alex still tense and Ross thinking over what had just happened. Moments passed with Alex’s heart racing and his mind filled with embarrassment, until a soft warmth appeared on top of his hand. His heartbeat increased as he looked down to see Ross’ palm curling around his own. 

Jaw dropping, Alex glanced up to meet Ross’ piercing gaze. Unable to find words, Alex could only nod at Ross’ question of if this was okay. Because of course its okay. No fuck okay this was brilliant. His gaping mouth turned into a cheek to cheek grin a Ross offered him a small smile and leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. With his blush returning to his cheeks, Alex couldn’t help but press a soft kiss into Ross’ hair. Grinning helplessly when Ross sighed with content. Alex closed his eyes and pushed thoughts of Trott’s shit eating grin he knew he would see when the brunette returned out of his mind, instead focusing on the entwined fingers lying next to him and the sound of Ross’ breathing in his ear.


End file.
